Mi otro perfil
by Lady-Caos2013
Summary: Qué tal terricolas? Les habla Zira, mi autora decidió escribir datos que trata sobre mi aunque pienso que exageró en algunos detalles... Dejen sus rewiews o los destruiré junto con la tierra!


Nombre japonés (kanji): シラ

Transiletacion: Shira

Otros nombres: peli negra, darkathan

Sexo: femenino.

Fecha de nacimiento: año 776

Edad: desconocida (aunque aparenta entre los 20 - 25 años)

Altura: 1.68

Peso: 58 kg

Transformaciones: no tiene

Raza: mestiza (mitad etherion, mitad darkathan)

Ocupación: antagonista.

Procedencia: planeta Tierra.

Familia: Akuma (padre adoptivo) Kalula (parte bondadosa)

Enemigos: Goku y los demás

Amigos: Akuma (temporalmente)

Alineación: mal (temporalmente)

Le gusta: Todo lo que odia Kalula

No le gusta: Todo lo que ama Kalula

Color preferido: rojo y negro.

Comida preferida: ramen (pollo)

Comida que odia: wagashi (un pequeño pastel)

"¿Por qué lo amas? Tú sabes que nunca te corresponderá, ya no sigas engañandote."

(Dicho a Kalula durante un enfrentamiento)

Etimología

Su nombre Zira ( シラ, Shira) significa "odio" en suajili (nombre impuesto por su padre)

Apariencia

Es físicamente muy parecida a Kalula tanto en su rostro como en su contextura. Al principio tiene sus mismas caracteristicas pero al ser entrenada por Akuma, su apariencia cambia drásticamente; su cabello largo se vuelve de color negro, sus ojos de color rojos y su piel de color blanca.

Al principio usaba un traje singular entero ajustado al cuerpo color negro sin mangas con cuello alto y con una abertura que dejaba ver parte de su torso, guantes largos que iban desde su mano hasta el codo y botas largas.

Después su segundo atuendo consistió de un diminuto traje de cuero de color rojo oscuro con un escote pronunciado, acompañada con un par de botas largas y guantes que iban desde sus manos hasta sus codos. Una capa blanca que la cubría alrededor de su cuello y su cabeza era rodeada por una especie de diademas cuyos extremos se desvanecían en un par de adornos como alas.

Zira posee dos varas de luz las cuales usa con singular maestría. Aunque dichas armas no tienen mango ni hoja, son capaces de cortar. Las emplea como espadas, lanzas e incluso al juntarlas en una cruz se convierten en una letal arma arrojadiza, (un boomerang)

Origen

Zira es enviada por primera por Akuma como parte de su plan de ataque al planeta Tierra. Está rodeada de mucho misterio lo cual, sumado a su gran poder y obsesión casi enfermiza por Kalula, la convierten en un enigma que sólo se resuelve casi al final de la historia. Como personaje, aparece como uno de los antagonistas principales dentro de la serie.

En realidad Zira no es una persona; se trata de la materialización del sentimiento de culpa que tuvo Kalula tras el recuerdo de la última batalla que había tenido su padre, Keitaro.

En dicha pelea, Kalula sintió una gran impotencia y tristeza por su muerte, desarrollando así un profundo odio y menosprecio por si misma sintiéndose culpable y responsable por su defunción. Con aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos negativos hacia ella misma, le dio vida a Zira a través de la maldición, siendo éstos sus principales fuentes de poder.

Zira nació o "es producto" de la culpa y odio que Kalula sentía por ella misma por haber sido incapaz de impedir la muerte de su padre. Además, estaba la desilusión de que su "héroe y ejemplo a seguir" terminó en tragedia por salvarla.

Tras su creación, Zira ya había desarrollado voluntad y pensamientos propios pero negativos comunicándose con Kalula por primera vez en sus sueños, donde sólo se la podía ver como una sombra. Dichas pesadillas continuaron, hasta que los hermanos de ésta lograron expulsarla de su cuerpo.

Una vez en la Tierra, perdió la memoria y se encontró perdida sin saber su necesidad de encontrar a alguien, así que buscó incansablemente pero no pudo encontrar a esa persona.

Llorando desesperada, sola y triste, sintiéndose rechazada, Zira fue hallada por Akuma que era un poderoso ente maligno. Éste le afirmó que la amaría y la cuidaría, además de enseñarle de qué forma podía "hacer feliz" a Kalula y así poder retornar a ella, pues esto era lo que Zira quería.

Sabiendo que Kalula se había aliado con los terrícolas, Akuma en una maniobra astuta engañó a Zira haciéndole creer que lo que Kalula más deseaba (y lo que la haría más feliz) era "morir junto a todos sus seres queridos". Esta ridícula afirmación tuvo mucho sentido para Zira ya que para poder estar juntos (y ser felices por ello) Kala y Keitaro habían muerto y estaban juntos en el más allá. Por ello Zira creyó en las palabras de su "padre" y se preparó para llevar a cabo un plan para que Kalula la aceptase de nuevo en su interior: consistía simplemente en matarla y a todos sus seres queridos, porque de esta forma todos estarían juntos (y por ende felices) para siempre. Kalula se alegraría y dejaría de sentir culpa y odio por si misma y así regresaría con ella. Por todo esto, odia y busca destruir a todo lo que Kalula ama, porque piensa que así la hará feliz.

Historia

Su primera aparición fue hasta después de que Kalula habia entrenado con Piccolo luego que Zira obtuviera "permiso" de su padre para reunirse y "jugar" con ella.

Éste la transportó a Yunzabit y luego de una breve presentación, comenzaron a luchar. Kalula estaba sorprendida no solo por el hecho de que Zira quería matarla, también que podía utilizar sus poderes y peor aún, que afirmara que eran una misma persona. Tras mencionar ésto, como un regalo más, Zira revela que su padre era el mismo Akuma.

Mientras la pelea continuaba, los guerreros z aparecieron y auxiliaron a Kalula para disgusto de Zira. Ella los reconoce como personas de gran importancia para Kalula y luego transportó a todos a una dimensión alterna creada por ella misma donde les comenta que Kalula "le pertenece" y que acabará con todos.

Tras un cruce de palabras, Zira los transportó a un nuevo lugar mucho más tétrico, donde su poder era más poderoso y el los demás se mostraba ineficaz. Tras un fuerte ataque, Gohan, Krilin y Goku cayeron heridos lo que provocó que Kalula saliera a confrontarla pero resultó en vano ya que Zira la superaba por mucho.

El siguiente ataque fulminó por completo a Kalula, dejándola inconsciente y malherida. Zira se marchó satisfecha, prometiendo reencontrarse con los guerreros z y matarlos por lo que regresaron a Kame house para recuperarse de sus heridas, de la derrota y poner en sobre aviso a los demás.

Piccolo en peligro

Reconociendo la oportunidad, Akuma ordenó a Zira atacar a Piccolo. Ella junto a unos monstruos se infiltraron en la fiesta de la corporación capsula donde dos de los hermanos de Kalula protegieron a los demás pero resultó ser una distracción, ya que Zira en realidad estaba en búsqueda del nameku a quien lo encontró con Kentaro y Kim en las montañas.

Zira peleó contra los tres, aprovechando el desconcierto y sorpresa que su gran parecido con Kalula generaba. Ella se enfrentó a Piccolo pero antes de que pudiera atacar al resto (a quienes los veía como seres muy queridos por Kalula) la guerrera apareció y tomó las riendas del asunto. El llamado de Akuma las interrumpió el combate urgiendo a su enviada retirarse. Zira se va tras decirle a Kalula que Piccolo nunca le corresponderá debido a su naturaleza, palabras que la afligen mucho.

Eventualmente Zira regresó a las montañas a través del corazón de Kalula. Llegó junto a dos monstruos más poderosos dejando uno para demorar a la Guerrera mientras buscaba a Piccolo nuevamente. Él estaba con los hermanos de Kalula entrenando y protegidos por un campo de fuerza, pero siendo Zira igual a Kalula pudo pasar sin problemas.

Uno de ellos logró descifrar la naturaleza de Zira, pero ella se transportó junto a Piccolo a otro lugar donde usando su monstruo comenzó una batalla. Piccolo, al saber que si lastimaba a Zira destruiría parte del corazón de Kalula, no pudo expulsar sus poderes y cayó derrotado.

Aceptación

Zira esperaba a los Guerreros z en el planeta Meiousei donde la pelea se lleva a cabo. Tras una previa victoria, Zira tenía a Kalula aprisionada en el interior del relicario lo que, junto a las dudas de Piccolo y un aumento de poder, le daba una clara ventaja. Herion llegó para ayudarles y unirse a la batalla pero ni eso ni las fuerzas combinadas de Goku y Vegeta parecían funcionar.

La oportunidad apareció sólo cuando Herion, ya malherido, le indicó a Piccolo que llamara al corazón de Kalula para despertarla. Con la cooperación de Gohan y Herion, Piccolo logró rescatar a Kalula con lo que Zira empezó a perder terreno.

Akuma interrumpió el combate quien muy molesto intentó asesinar a Piccolo y a Kalula con sus poderes pero en lugar de eso asesinó a Herion por "error", lo cual hizo que Kalula reaccionara de manera violenta: ella utilizó su poder otorgado por la llama del dragón e intentó atacarlo pero Zira se lo impidió. Ésta, al notar que sus poderes eran inferiores a los de Kalula, pidió ayuda a su padre pero éste terminó por traicionarla y rematarla dejándola indefensa y marchandose del lugar.

Goku, Vegeta y Gohan decidieron investigar por los alrededores, mientras que Kalula (junto con la compañía de Piccolo) se quedó para confrontar a Zira.

Ella estaba segura de lo que debía hacer y su determinación le hizo inmune a los ataques de Zira. Kalula, sin embargo, no la lastimó pese a todo lo que había hecho y habló gentilmente aceptando por fin que ambas eran en escencia la misma persona y permitiéndole volver a su corazón. Zira es feliz y desaparece en brazos de Kalula.

Personalidad

A pesar de que Zira es una extensión de Kalula (su "sombra"), su forma de actuar, pensar y comportamiento la hace su polo opuesto. Su actitud es un poco infantil; es fría, calculadora, algo sádica y es muy directa para expresar sus deseos, los cuales también cambian muy rápido.

Sus ideas se manifiestan a través del descontrol como cuando se le oye decir cuanto adora a Kalula, su deseo de estar cerca de ella, jugar con ella, lastimarla y matarla. Sólo al final se hace saber que esta extraña manera de pensar se debe a que estuvo engañada por su "padre" Akuma.

Debido a las circunstacias de su aparición y quizás al hecho de que ella misma nació de las dudas de Kalula, Zira al principio tenía una voluntad muy débil lo que facilitó el trabajo a Akuma para manipularla a su antojo. Ella abrazó ciegamente las mentiras que le fueron dadas y creyó que matar a Kalula era el camino a su felicidad, y es que Zira siempre supo quién era Kalula y su mayor deseo era regresar y ser aceptada por ella.

Como parte de la mentira, Zira aprendió a odiar los seres que Kalula amaba; a su familia y amigos. En especial a Piccolo. Estos celos perdieron asidero cuando Zira sintió el dolor en el corazón de Kalula como propio tras la captura de Piccolo. La confusión la llenó quebrando su voluntad y para cuando su derrota era casi inminente, ella pidió auxilio a Akuma pero éste la traicionó dejándola desamparada.

Una vez más Zira sintió temor como cuando se encontró sola en la Tierra después de nacer pero, esta vez, Kalula estaba allí para ella. Kalula se perdonó a sí misma por los hechos pasados y al hacerlo, perdonó a Zira. Es así que los engaños son descubiertos y Zira finalmente encuentra el camino de regreso a casa.

Curiosidades

. Ella iba a ser la antagonista principal de la historia en lugar de Akuma

. Originalmente se iba a llamar Shetani que significa "demonio de guerra" en suajili pero fue cambiado.

. Se tenía planeado que asesinaría a su padre pero fue descartado

. Es aracnofóbica, le teme a las arañas

. Iba a tener el mismo aspecto físico que Kalula, es decir, mismo color de ojos, piel y cabello pero fue cambiado para no ser considerada como su "hermana gemela"

. La batalla que tuvo lugar en el planeta Meiousei es una referencia y "homenaje" a la batalla de Goku y Vegeta en la saga de Majin Boo

. Le gusta usar ropa ajustada, provocativa y de color oscuro.

. Se tenía planeado que ella conquistaría el corazón de Piccolo, lo utilizaría para que asesinara a Kalula y así reclamar su existencia como propia pero fue descartado.

. No le gusta las cosas dulces.

. Adora las parrilladas y la comida picante.

. Se cree que practica Kendo, dado a su gran habilidad de manejar sus varas.

. Tiene ciertas similitudes con Mileena, personaje de MK.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos los lectores, como están? Espero que bien.

Sé que les debo una buena explicación de mi larga ausencia y de mi falta de actualización en la historia pero eso tiene una explicación; mi familia está atravesando por una etapa difícil por el fallecimiento de mi sobrino recién nacido debido a la negligencia e irresponsabilidad de una persona que no mencionaré su nombre y recientemente nos llegó la noticia de que un familiar está padeciendo la misma enfermedad que tuvo alguna vez mi mamá (cáncer de mama) y está avanzado.

Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas a todos y cada uno de ustedes, sé que les había prometido regresar cuando mi depresión se fuera pero con estos acontecimientos recientes me está costando más trabajo del que creí sobrellevarlos y eso no justifica mi incumplimiento.

Aún no sé cómo pero voy a compensarlo, trataré de regresar y actualizarme; les dejo esto por ahora. Espero que les guste y sus rewiews serán bienvenidos.

Desde ya muchas gracias.


End file.
